Integrated circuits may be formed on wafers made of materials such as silicon. The wafers are processed to form various electronic devices thereon. Various layers including electrically insulating layers and electrically conducting layers may be deposited on the wafer. The wafers are diced into chips (a chip is also known as a die), which may then be attached to a package substrate using a variety of known methods. The chip attach process may include coupling the die to the package substrate through metal pads on the die and on the substrate.